


Conspiracy

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8066896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Some members of the crew start to question Archer's authority. Postep, 3.15 "Harbinger." (02/16/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

"What's up, Boss?"

"Nothin'...I just got my ass chewed."

"For what?"

"The incident with Reed."

"How was that your fault?"

Major Hayes took off his utility belt and draped it over a chair. Except for him and the sergeant, the mess hall was empty. He glanced at Kemper, then he walked to the counter.

"Some of it was my fault," he admitted. "That thing with Reed's been a long time coming. But Archer...I just think he was in a bad mood because of that alien."

"That's a surprise," Kemper huffed, and then he thought for a moment. "Yeah, I guess I'd be in a bad mood, too—If I'd just let some freak nearly blow us all to hell...again."

"Doesn't matter," Hayes said. "He can be in whatever mood he wants. It's his ship."

"No, it's not," he said. "It's a Star Fleet ship that he happens to be commanding."

"Is there a difference?" he asked. "Coffee, black."

"There's a helluva difference. One day, he won't be commanding, then it'll be somebody else's ship."

Hayes paused at the drink dispenser and turned around.

"What are you suggesting, Sergeant?"

Kemper looked at him cautiously.

"I'm not 'suggesting' anything," he shrugged. "Things change, that's all...In a couple of years—if he doesn't get us all killed first—he'll be somewhere else, we'll be somewhere else...Things change, ya know?"

"Yeah," Hayes said. He grabbed his mug and sat down at the table.

"I mean, think about it...Who is this guy anyways? "

"Huh?"

"How did he get picked to command our first warp-five ship? Was it an accident?"

"Are you saying he didn't earn it?" Hayes asked.

"All I know," Kemper pointed, "is that his daddy built the engine. He was a big-time scientist back on earth. You don't think maybe that had something to do with it?"

"Well..."

"How 'bout you, Tom?" he stared. "How'd you get to be a major?"

"I busted my ass."

"What's your dad do again?"

Hayes rolled his eyes.

"You know damn well what he does..."

"You sure he didn't pull any strings for you?"

"Jeesh, I get the point already, ok?"

Kemper put his mug down and sat back in his chair.

"It's not that I think it's that big of a deal," he said. "I mean, it happens all the time, right? But this mission...This is some serious shit. You really think some daddy's boy is the best man for the job?"

"It doesn't matter what I think," Hayes said. "It doesn't matter what you think. We both get paid to follow orders."

"When have I ever not followed orders?"

"I don't know," the major said. "You tell me."

The sergeant seemed offended.

"How long have we known each other?"

"Eight years."

"Then I don't have to answer that question, do I?"

The major looked at him for a moment then nodded an apology.

"You know I busted my ass just like you did," he scowled. "My dad's an accountant, for Christ's sakes! But I didn't sign up to be ordered around by some water-polo-playin' frat boy who only got to where he is by ridin' his daddy's coat- tails! Especially if he doesn't know what the hell he's doing!"

Hayes studied his coffee, then he looked up.

"I suppose you think you could do a better job?" he asked.

Kemper quickly shook his head.

"I never said that," he said. "But that doesn't mean somebody else couldn't do a better job."

"Well, I tell you what," Hayes smirked. "Let's put in a requisition for a new captain, first thing in the morning. They can just beam his ass out here, and we can have a nice going away party for Archer."

"I'm all for that," Kemper grinned. "I'll even bring the balloons!"

"Yeah, well, don't hold your breath. Archer's 'it', at least till we get back home."

"You mean, IF we get back home, right?"

Hayes took a sobering sip of black coffee and sat there for a moment.

"We knew what we were getting into before we signed on," he said quietly.

"Really, Tom?" Kemper prodded, leaning in. "Can you honestly say that you would've volunteered...if you'd have known about this guy? Seriously."

"Look, all I knew was that seven million people got killed, and I wanted to do something to find the bastards who did it. Nothing else mattered."

"Yeah, me, too," Kemper nodded. "Seems like we talked about that down at Barley's...Remember?"

"I remember."

"And what have we accomplished so far?"

Hayes shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"I'm sure he's doing the best he can," he said.

"I won't disagree with that," Kemper scoffed.

The major sipped his coffee and didn't say anything.

"I mean, do you know how many times he's lost control of this ship? Do you know how many times he's put everyone's lives in danger? And for what? He's got nothin'! Those bastards could be orbiting earth right now, while we're out here playing Pin the Tail on the Donkey! We've been going around in circles for months now, and you know it!"

"All I know is that I follow orders."

"Not if they don't make any sense..."

Hayes smiled, looking down.

"What's that old saying? 'Ours is not to question why...Ours is just-'"

"Yeah, 'Ours is just to do and die'," Kemper finished. "Wonderful."

"That's the way things work."

The sergeant leaned back and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, except when we die," he said. "When that daddy's boy gets us killed, he gets everybody on earth killed."

Hayes looked at him.

"Why don't you just come right out and say it?"

"What?"

"Why don't you just come right out and say you want to take over the ship?"

The two men stared at each other in the silence broken only by the engine's hum. Finally, Sergeant Kemper blinked.

"Cause sayin' it and doin' it are two different things," he said. "And I don't like to say something unless I intend to do it..."

Hayes scoffed.

"I suppose you want my help? Is that it?"

"No, Tom," he fired back. "I want you to lead it."

"Jesus Christ..."

"You're ten times the man Archer is!" he implored. "I'd follow you anywhere, and you know it! So would everybody else. I'm not the only one who feels this way about that idiot."

"You need to take it down a notch, Sergeant," Hayes glared, then after a long pause, he added, "Who else?"

"Let's just say that there's a good number of the boys and girls who share my particular point of view," Kemper said. "Hell, even some of Archer's own people have been talkin'."

"Yeah, who?" Hayes grinned. "The stewards? The laundry guys?"

"I'm just sayin'."

Hayes shook his head and looked at him.

"You can't fly a star ship with cooks and grease monkeys!" he said. "You've gotta have senior staff. You gotta have engineers and security people and science officers. Tucker is his best friend, and the Vulcan, who knows about her? Then, of course, there's Reed."

He chuckled.

"Well, they say that Vulcan's are real logical, so it couldn't be settin' right with her," Kemper said. "And I wouldn't be so sure about Reed..."

"You gotta be kiddin'!"

"Well, in the first place, if there was any kind of discipline on this ship, you two wouldn't have gotten into it to begin with, now would you?"

Hayes shrugged.

"And in the second place," Kemper added. "Well, let's just say I've heard some stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

The sergeant leaned in and lowered his voice.

"You know Ramirez down in engineering?"

"Kinda."

"Well, he said that he overheard Reed and Tucker arguing about what went down with those religious nuts. He said that Reed was pretty upset about how the captain brought 'em on board then just let 'em wander all around the ship."

"Can't blame him there..."

"Ramirez said they got into real good. He said that Reed brought up the fact that this wasn't the first time that something like this happened. You remember that chick?"

Hayes nodded slowly.

"He said that Reed when on about her, then he brought up a bunch of other times that Archer has done that—just lettin' aliens roam around like it was nobody's business."

"Well, what happened?" Hayes asked.

"Ramirez said that they finally started yelling, then Tucker pulled rank on him and told him that he'd better keep his yap shut. Reed stormed off. Ramirez said he was hot, said his face was as red as a chili pepper."

Hayes sat back and thought about it. Finally, he spoke.

"Yeah, well, me and him don't see eye-to-eye about a lot of stuff," he admitted. "But Reed's a good man. He puts the safety of the ship first."

"Unlike some other people..."

The major grimaced and swallowed hard.

"Let me ask you something," Kemper continued. "Let's say it was one of your guys that got killed when that freak blew himself up. Would you have just let 'em go? Would you have just dropped 'em off on that planet, and said, 'You folks take care! See ya!"

Hayes didn't answer.

"I mean, that's bullshit!" Kemper swore. "It's not right!"

"No," he said slowly. "No, it's not."

The sergeant's face soured.

"And he never learns," he said. "I mean, you'd think he'd catch on after a while. Nope. Nearly gets us all blown up again. Brings some alien on board, and what does he do? Does he post a security team? Does he put him behind Reed's force field thing? No, he takes him down to sick bay and gives him a lollipop. Leaves him there with Doc. I mean, can you explain that to me? Seriously."

Hayes took a long, deep breath. Finally, he just shook his head.

"No, I can't," he said. "You're right. He never seems to learn anything..."

Kemper crossed his arms and looked down at the table.

"Well, as I see it, two things are gonna happen," he said. "One: he's finally gonna get us all killed, or two: we're gonna keep going around in circles until those sons of bitches finally blow up earth."

Hayes sat there for a moment, then he stood up and finished his coffee.

"Like I said, you can't run a ship like this with just anybody," he reminded. "You gotta have senior people."

"You're preachin' to the choir, Boss," Kemper said. He pushed his chair back and got to his feet.

"Maybe I'll have a talk with Reed. I don't know. Maybe the sub-commander..."

"Couldn't hurt," Kemper shrugged. "If you do it right...There's no harm in askin' a few questions here and there. I mean, soldiers gripe, don't they?"

Major Hayes thought for a moment, then he grimaced.

"Yeah, well," he said. "There's a big difference between griping and...mutiny."

The word came out harsh and hollow, and the major looked like he'd just swallowed a spoonful of bitter medicine. Kemper cleared his throat and stared nervously down at his feet before finally glancing up.

"Well, it's gotta start somewhere," he said quietly. "I mean, it's got to..."

Hayes looked at him for a long moment, then he returned his mug to the counter. Kemper did the same, and the two men silently left the mess hall.


End file.
